


So Beautiful

by Nox_Xon



Category: League of Legends
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Consensual ofc, F/F, Fear Play, Forced Orgasm, Handcuffs, Kai'Sa gets called mean names, Monster Girls, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Whipping, but she likes it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nox_Xon/pseuds/Nox_Xon
Summary: Kai’Sa liked to believe she could forget what she had with Evelynn. Hooking up with Ahri put all those thoughts on the back burner, but after a few disputes and a mishap and a half, she’s reminded once more of the experiences they had.
Relationships: Evelynn/Kai'Sa (League of Legends)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	So Beautiful

A blur of purple and a flash of blue. Kai'Sa whipped around in enough time to catch a stumbling Evelynn. Her brow furrowed, eyes like slits before they softened at Kai'Sa's curious stare, but she could feel the anger seething off Evelynn like heat oozing from her skin. 

"Let's take ten," Ahri said, clapping from the other side of the room. 

Practice had carried on like this for the past thirty minutes. If it wasn't Akali stumbling over her two left feet, Ahri or Evelynn twirled a tad too far or took a step too wide, all of them equally struggling to comprehend the dance moves. Choreo this time around demanded more than usual and Kai'Sa thought they could take the challenge. She thought wrong. Out of the three, Evelynn struggled the most and Evelynn _never_ struggled with learning choreography. At least while she was around the rest of K/DA. Said woman peeled away from Kai'Sa, making a beeline for the door. 

"What's her problem?" Akali said, unscrewing the top off her water bottle. The door slammed behind Evelynn and Kai'Sa found herself staring. Maybe she did make it a touch too difficult...

"I'm going to check on her. You two continue to practice if I don't come back." 

A turn and a half later and Kai'Sa found her, leaned against a wall as she glared at her phone. She hung low over the device like a weeping willow, hair suspended like branches and as Kai'Sa cleared her throat, Evelynn's neck snapped to the side in one quick jerk. 

"Can I help you?" She said, voice laced with artificial honey. Sweet and fake. Evelynn pocketed her cell and in the same motion, her lashers unfurled from seemingly nowhere.

"Let me help you. With the footwork." 

"I don't need help." She responded sharp, quick. Evelynn didn't give her a second to breathe. Kai'Sa ran a hand through her own sweat soaked hair.

"Right. We can practice after rehearsal, later in the evening if you'd like." 

The songstress closed the distance between them. Although she stood a few inches shorter, Evelynn's form felt like it stretched over Kai'Sa, her mere presence alone making Kai'Sa shrink. Kai'Sa's back hit the wall and Evelynn trapped her in with those claws. Things were always like this with Eve. Mysterious, hidden behind closed doors. She stayed in her own space, her own personal bubble and when someone tried to pop in, she forced them out. Kai'Sa had known and dealt with this stubbornness long enough to read the patterns like clockwork.

"Listen Kai'Sa, I appreciate the help but—" her nails teased the exposed skin of Kai'Sa's neck, right above her shirt collar. "I told you, I'm fine. You simply caught me on a bad day, darling." 

Kai'Sa cleared her throat once more. That touch alone made her skin crawl. 

Evelynn curled into shadow, nothing left behind as she vanished in a thick plume of smoke and Kai’Sa made an attempt to grab at empty air, fingers slicing through mist. Gone. With a sigh she headed back to the practice room. This conversation would have to wait and Evelynn was _not_ dodging it again. 

Except she did, three times in a row. 

Kai’Sa tried before practice, cornering Evelynn alone in the practice room. Ahri and Akali took their sweet time preparing themselves and while Kai’Sa made sure she locked the door behind her, the diva managed to slip away through the smallest crack. Neither of them said anything when the dancer sat by her lonesome with the leftovers of Evelynn's Demon Shade fogging up the dance room and Kai'Sa didn't explain, thankful neither of them asked. But Akali's snorting laugh made her head throb. 

Even in her own bedroom, Evelynn made an escape through the window. Had Kai'Sa been in the mood she would've made chase, busting through the glass and putting her void suit to good use. The whole action movie leap wasn't her thing though and Kai’Sa already heard enough from Akali with in-home damage. Her second skin hummed, a purr rippling beneath her arms and down her spine. This would be the last time she got away. Kai'Sa swore on it. 

Twenty minutes before practice and somehow by a stroke of luck Evelynn reclined in front of the practice room, typing away with those diamond studded claws. Kai’Sa trotted up to the other, body moving before she could think. She had no idea what ran through her mind. Whether the adrenaline from her void suit or the frustration finally boiling over pushed her to action, Kai’Sa took initiative, grabbing at Evelynn’s wrist. Evelynn’s glare pierced into her like hot knives, thin and sharp, hot with anger and Kai’Sa dropped her wrist immediately. 

“Sorry I—” Evelynn’s laugh alone made her heart drop. 

“No no, continue darling. It _must_ have been important.” 

Kai'Sa weighted her options. Telling Evelynn outright that she couldn’t keep missing practice reminded Kai’Sa of a child whining about not getting their way. A dumb idea. Everytime she did, Evelynn ghosted her—quite literally—and it ended as soon as it started. No ifs, ands, or buts. Yet here she stood, unblinking as Kai'Sa scrambled her brain for a response. Gods why did Evelynn have to be attractive yet so… intimidating? 

"Tonight we're going to rehearse what you missed." 

The diva quirked an eyebrow.

"You've been skipping the last few days of practice. At least let me help you catch up." 

"Well, you know I can't deny it when you ask _so nicely_ ," Evelynn wetted her lips. "I'll see you tonight _Bokkie_." She turned over her shoulder, disappearing in thin air. 

Akali hobbled up to the door, an arm thrown around Ahri's shoulder. The latter sucked silently on a sports drink, her ears folded against her head and—face flushed? 

"Eve not coming again today?" Kai'Sa nodded. 

"Let's cancel practice. There's a few things I'd like to work on with the choreography." 

Ahri and Akali exchanged looks. 

"Are you okay Kai'Sa?" Ahri said. Akali gave her own quizzical stare before adding, "It's not like you to cancel."

With Evelynn missing and her overall mood taking a nosedive, Kai'Sa felt the need to start fresh. Sure, it may have been too early to throw the whole routine away, but inspiration didn't strike. If the inspiration didn't hit then Kai'Sa felt no need to carry on, simple as that. Kai'Sa shook away her doubts with a dry shrug. 

"I'm fine. Practice will resume tomorrow morning." 

Akali fist bumped the air. The rapper gushed on about getting noodles and sake but Kai'Sa's brain throttled into overdrive, running over the counts and details, or more importantly, her practice session with Evelynn. Whatever made Eve decide to change her mind had Kai'Sa on whiplash. She expected Evelynn to "run away" like the countless other times, but the diva went with it for once. Either Evelynn was plotting or she acted on her own time. Another stubborn habit of hers.

"Are you sure everything is alright?" Ahri said. Akali already trotted down the hallway, though Kai'Sa could hear the dangling of keys not too far. 

"Yes. You know I'd tell you if something was wrong." Ahri's face churned with doubt, her tail swishing back and forth. Ironically, Kai'Sa felt like dodging the whole conversation. Now she understood how Evelynn felt, this might have been the most frustrated she felt in a while, followed by Evelynn's escape plans. "Does this have to do with Eve?" 

"Look, I'm just not feeling the routine anymore." Kai'Sa sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Sorry. I should have things cleaned up by tomorrow. Enjoy your day off." 

Ahri didn't pry. She walked by, tail limp as she headed in the direction Akali ran off to. Kai'Sa didn't mean to snap but sooner or later she would explode on someone. If she didn't do it with Ahri, it would be with Eve and that sat on the top of Kai'Sa's list of things _not to do_. Maybe she'd make it up to Ahri with KBBQ or a shopping trip or two. Kai'Sa made a stop at the kitchen to grab a bite before returning to the practice room. She needed to clear her mind.

Kai’Sa checked her phone, watching time creep to 8PM. The finishing touches were complete, scribbled out on a loose leaf of paper in shorthand and messy blue ink. She sighed as she rolled to her feet. Kai'Sa had enough time to test out the changes. At least she hoped so. But first things first, she needed to stretch. 

She propped her hands against the mirror, taking in a deep breath before she noticed golden, cat-like orbs eyeing her down.

"Hello there," Evelynn purred. Said woman closed the distance between them in three steps. Kai'Sa pulled away from the wall, turning to face Eve. 

"Good evening. Make sure you stretch before we get started." 

Evelynn hummed. Golden eyes never left Mauve as she strutted to the other side of the room and Kai'Sa found she couldn't look away either, especially when Evelynn made quite the display of bending over to place her water bottle on the ground. The diva smirked over her shoulder. 

They both stretched on their own, Kai'Sa's eyes wandering over to Evelynn's form. Eve faced the opposite direction, splayed wide on the ground as she stretched her legs and admittedly, Kai’Sa took a few greedy peeks. Short shorts, a loose fitting tank, hair tied up into a low ponytail. The dancer took a long sip out her water bottle. This night couldn’t go by any slower. 

" _Bokkie_ dear," said woman jumped. "Can you help me stretch my legs?" 

Wordlessly, Kai'Sa knelt down to Evelynn's level. For someone planning on doing physical activity, Evelynn wore a thick coat of makeup and an even thicker coat of perfume. She could only imagine how long it took—no the more pressing question, how did it never smudge? Kai'Sa wrapped a hand around one of Evelynn's legs, ignoring how her fingers sank into the skin. Though she did mull over the realization that Evelynn _never_ wore shorts to practice. Tonight however, she showed so much skin, Kai'Sa could've sworn she saw ass. 

Kai'Sa called it now, they weren't practicing. 

They switched legs and Evelynn leaned forward, her sweet smelling perfume clouding Kai'Sa's mind. "You can push a bit further. I won't break." 

"I'm—you need to lean forward more then." 

Evelynn glided on her hands, nose a breaths-length away from Kai'Sa's. She knew this game, played it one too many times. Her skin vibrated—no, it _laughed_. 

"You know, you've changed ever since we broke off." Evelynn hummed. Her words played on Kai'Sa's lips and yet, she still wouldn’t pull away. She couldn’t.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." 

Evelynn curled up like a cat, poised and cautious. Kai'Sa pushed her leg to follow the motion. If it hurt, Evelynn made no objections, so Kai'Sa continued until Evelynn's leg stood up in a straight arch. 

"You were graceful, elegant back then." Twin lashers spilled onto the dance floor, stretched on their own. "I think Ahri's turned you ragged." 

"We agreed to _not_ talk about that." Evelynn smiled. 

"I can't help it _Bokkie._ It's been on my mind recently, what we used to have." 

"Evelynn. Not right now." A hand traced Kai'Sa's face, down to her cheek. Not like this. It could've been any other time, but—

"Give me one night. That's all I need." 

Kai'Sa dropped the songstress’ leg. If she agreed, Kai'Sa would be opening herself to urges she shelled away, feelings she left behind when her and Ahri got together. Ahri was a passionate lover, collected and strict when she needed to be. But Evelynn—she didn't have a nurturing bone in her body. Everything with Eve screamed dominance, complete submission. Kai'Sa missed that exchange. 

"Just one," Kai'Sa said and Evelynn's lips curled. Regret weighed heavy on her tongue. They hadn't done anything like this in a while, tried not to. Once they started, there was no end. And yet, Evelynn's smile, _that damned smile_. She couldn't resist it before and certainly couldn’t now.

"Clean yourself up, and meet me in my bedroom." Evelynn pulled away in a tendril of smoke and sweet perfume. 

Kai'Sa sat for a second, replaying it all in her head. Her confession played over and over, followed by that damned smirk and that equally cursed but attractive jawline. She already prepared herself for the paragraph from Ahri, the looks from Akali, and the end of her relatively wholesome relationship with K/DA. Kai'Sa placed her head in her hands. This whole group screamed chaos. And Kai'Sa thrived in it. 

With a few slaps, she propped herself upright. 

She couldn’t keep turning over the details. Kai'Sa ran herself crazy over some harmless fun. _Totally harmless._ Collecting her things from the dance room—along with Evelynn's discarded water bottle, she stormed out. _Act now, regret it later,_ she repeated to herself. A temporary solution to a temporary problem. The perfect compromise. 

Total darkness. Kai'Sa heard the clack of heels, the soft purr of lashers against silk, but her sight remained covered by shadows, robbed clean. For a moment, she contemplated closing her eyes behind the fabric but Evelynn would be able to taste the laziness and she would get punished. 

"Kai'Sa dear, are you ready? You have permission to speak."

Kai'Sa's lips peeled open, a shaky gasp spilling out into the air. They hadn't done anything like this for a while and being forcefully thrown into the scene again felt—exhilarating. The emotions, the pain, _the obedience_. Kai'Sa could only hope Evelynn felt merciful tonight. 

"Yes Miss." The last piece clicked into place. 

They had talked out the conditions in Eve's room, gone over the safewords and precautions, even the aftercare and how much Evelynn planned to, _"spoil Kai'Sa"_ when they were through. Her meticulous plan put together, piece by piece placed before she worked her charm. Kai'Sa offered to help but the diva stayed too immersed to take criticism. And asking—well, she knew how that would end. 

Kai'Sa gasped as Evelynn's claws pulled her from her thoughts, wrenched her chin to the ceiling.

"Tell me what you want _Bokkie_ ," Evelynn purred. Kai'Sa dug into the skin of her palms. 

Oh there were many things Kai'Sa wanted to happen, so many things she wished Evelynn would do, but tonight she would go with the script. She promised to be a good girl, _just this once_. 

"Please—I want you to fuck me Miss." A curt laugh, right at the shell of her ear. 

"Mmm. Patience was never your strong suit, was it darling?" 

The hand on her chin pulled away and Kai'Sa kept her face to the sky. She had to obey, no matter how she felt. _She had to_. The mattress dipped and Kai’Sa sat, waiting.

Without Evelynn's presence Kai'Sa felt that sinking fear. They enjoyed this part, dipping into one of Kai'Sa's greatest vulnerabilities. The darkness, the void. Her stomach dropped as seconds turned into minutes, into handfuls of time she wanted to fade away. An uncomfortable coil knotted in her stomach, twisted and churned like a mating ball. Gods she felt sick to the core. 

She barely noticed it, the sound of tails slicing through air, Evelynn had to be playing with her toys. _The flogger_ , Kai'Sa reminisced. Each toy had its own unique feature. The flogger, a delicious strip of black and lilac rubber that feathered into multiple, uncountable threads down to the handle. It was Kai'Sa's favorite and out of all Evelynn's toys, it stung the most. 

"Eager aren't you?" Evelynn's voice cut through, followed by the slice of rubber through air. "Fix your posture." 

"Sorry Miss." Seiza. Evelynn obsessed over the position and Kai'Sa liked it too. Her knees folded, buttocks rested on the toes, back straight. Kai'Sa even added her own flare by planting her hands on her knees. 

"Good girl." Evelynn hummed.

Kai'Sa stilled, hands balling into fists as a bite of leather ate at her backside. The hot/cold dynamic, the compliment then strike, had Kai'Sa wishing she could be as loud and wild as she wanted. 

"You _will_ count." Another strike. "Do you understand?" 

"Y–Yes Miss. Two." The next strike laced at her thighs, followed by another just at the dip of her breasts. They were both quick in succession, so fast it stung before it could bloom and Kai'Sa quickly followed up with the counts. The caress of rubber traced patterns up her navel and underneath her chin, tilting her head. 

Kai'Sa held her position and kept her lips closed. It took all her willpower to hold Seiza but she knew the reward afterwards would be so, _so_ sweet. She just had to–another strike–hold it... for a bit longer. 

"You're enjoying this a bit too much for my liking _Bokkie_. Maybe I should swap to the cane."

Kai'Sa's lips fell into a flat line. _She wouldn't dare._ A sharp cry escaped Kai’Sa’s lips as Evelynn left a lashing right on her breast. With her aim and years of practice, it sat on her nipple, which angrily flared at the impact. Kai’Sa didn’t mind the pain, Evelynn’s wrath stung more and to tack onto that, she let out a noise. Evelynn _hated_ noises. 

“I’m sorry Miss.” Kai’Sa said before her Mistress could react. “I’m sorry for—” 

“Enough of that.” Kai’Sa’s blood ran cold. Last time Evelynn got upset, Kai’Sa couldn’t sit down or stretch without leaning funny. Eve had a mean hand and the whips and toys only amplified her practice. No amount of lotion could ease the pain. 

The sound of rustling fabric, the slam of a drawer, Kai'Sa couldn't pick up the last noise, it disappeared before it even started. That couldn't be good.

Silence again. Kai’Sa clenched her teeth, grounding herself. The void, thousands of squirming, scuttling creatures. Images resurfaced that she tried to keep down, that she thought she had control over. She fought back the urge, the fight or flight of panic and her second skin bristled. It too felt what she did, the same gnawing fear and ate at it hungrily. 

"How are you feeling darling? Give me a color." 

"Y—Yellow." A touch, light as a feather, ghosted against Kai'Sa's torso and wrapped around her waist. The lashers. Evelynn's arms followed soon after. 

"You're shivering _Bokkie_ . And your fear tastes—delicious." Evelynn gasped and Kai'Sa could hear the tremor behind her words, the hunger, _the desire_. "But I'm more concerned about your well-being. So take your time to recoup." 

She fell out of Seiza and into Evelynn's grip, a shaky gasp spilling from her lips. Evelynn captured that sound, swallowing it with a kiss, a clash of tongue and teeth, and Kai'Sa could've sworn she felt a bit of fang as the other pulled at her bottom lip. 

"Feel better?" Evelynn said, breath against Kai'Sa's lips. Kai'Sa nodded, ready to take another leap. She didn't fear the punishment, she only chased after the pleasure. "I'm going to handcuff you. Is that okay?" 

"Yes—Yes Miss." 

Together they worked Kai'Sa's arms behind her back, Evelynn ensuring the position wasn't too strenuous for Kai'Sa to hold before she slipped soft cuffs around her wrists. Kai'Sa gave an experimental flex, arms stuck in place, locked behind faux fur and Velcro. She wouldn't be able to escape these like the cheap ropes they used back then. Evelynn pressed a kiss against Kai'Sa's mouth, hot and hard and pulled away with a pop. 

"It's a shame I'm not in the mood for bondage. You look so beautiful tonight," Cold claws trailed down, painting across her collar, down her chest. "And I can only imagine how good ropes would look on you." 

Sharp pincers closed around one of Kai'Sa's breasts, twisting and pulling around that sensitive nub. Nails were fair game in bed, specifically after discovering Kai'Sa had a thing for pain when Evelynn left bruises and bite marks. Kai'Sa admittedly liked the color they left, the scratches Eve etched on her skin. And they both made sure Kai’Sa wore short sleeved tank tops and shorts to practice the next day, for obvious reasons. 

Evelynn pulled away and Kai'Sa felt cold, despite the frosty grip on her chest. The absence of them felt even more chilling. That feeling was short-lived when claws enclosed her thigh. "You're going to eat me out." Her dom-space flooded back, a low, growly tenor that hit Kai'Sa right in the core. Nails dug into skin and Kai'Sa couldn't control her meek little gasps and whimpers. At the sound, a bite of pain traced up, curling around her upper thigh. There would definitely be marks. Kai'Sa hoped so. "Understand?"

"Yes Miss." 

Evelynn shoved Kai'Sa onto the floor with a push and said woman inched her way back to her knees like a worm, writhing out of place. She knelt, knees on cool yet smooth wood, wrists flexing behind bondage. A collection of metal was forced between her hands, wrapped around her fingers. 

A signal. They'd been through multiple scenarios, countless tests to ensure Kai'Sa felt safe despite her not feeling the need. She'd promised she would drop the object if she felt uncomfortable since safewords were out of the question. Kai'Sa weighed the object between her digits, wrapping a curious hand around it. Keys. 

A hand, more claw than anything else, forced Kai'Sa's head up by the hair. She obediently fell into Seiza. 

"Tongue out." It felt funny with the blindfold but her mouth peeled open, tongue following suit. Two fingers pried her jaw open, sharp claws testing her gag reflex. The metallic taste left Kai'Sa's mouth thick and to be honest, she felt like she left more of a mess than anything. Still, she dutifully lapped at the claws, lips closing around cool metal. Evelynn pulled away and said, "Beg."

"Please— Please let me—"

"Louder." 

Kai'Sa swallowed slowly. "Please let me eat you out. _Please._ "

"Good girl." 

The soft junction of Evelynn's thighs closed around Kai'Sa's head, warmth of her womanhood close yet unreachable. Her second skin fluttered underneath her skin, tickling her nerves. It was hungry, and Kai'Sa was famished. 

Kai'Sa used a technique Evelynn taught her during their first month of training, planting her tongue against the flat of her folds and flickering back and forth. Her taste was like no other, bitter but addictive. Kai'Sa could kneel between Evelynn's legs for days—eating her out until her jaw went slack. 

"You're being such a good girl for me, but I know that's not what you want to hear." Evelynn purred. "Isn't that right, _slut_?" 

The second skin snapped into place, vibrating against her skin. Faint traces of blue breathed to life and flashed up her arms like crystals. She could see the hues through the blindfold. A whole body-wracking shiver stopped Kai'Sa, and she tilted her head up so she could breathe, a shaky gasp fogging from her lips. 

"Pay more attention to my clit _whore_ ," Evelynn barked. Something about the demeaning sent Kai'Sa spiraling into subspace. Evelynn ordering her around already felt like liquid bliss, but with a healthy bit of degradation, Kai'Sa belonged to Eve, body and soul. 

Her tongue rolled over Evelynn's womanhood, resting on her clit. Kai'Sa took her time, treating the bead in her mouth like a stylus, carving each and every stroke with practiced technique. _E—V—E,_ she groaned as she finished spelling out Evelynn's name, a mixture of hard work and her own want dribbling down her chin. 

Kai'Sa's pulled away and licked her lips— _anything_ to savor the taste. The breathy gasps from Evelynn made her smile. 

"Up. Back on the bed." 

A messy tangle of legs and claws guided Kai'Sa back into bed and the poor mattress squealed beneath the exchange. Their lips connected, Evelynn grabbing at the junction underneath Kai'Sa's jaw and squeezing. The keys were plucked from her fingers and Kai'Sa laughed breathlessly as she heard them sail through the air.

"You're going to grind against me until _I_ come," Evelynn breathed.

Kai'Sa wedged her own legs apart, rushing to close the distance as soon as possible. She could only assume that Evelynn sat back, lying on her side? Maybe her back? It didn't matter. Kai'Sa ached for that friction. A low hiss seethed past her teeth as she found warmth, right between velvety skin. Shaky gasps spilled from her lips as she rolled her hips, searching for that sweet spot. 

In a way it frustrated Kai'Sa, the ache in her sex, the throb of her clit. All this time pleasuring her Miss and she still couldn't find any satisfaction. Evelynn's laughter echoed in the room, coiled in her head, taunting her. 

"Frustration tastes good on you, _Bokkie_." A hand this time, traced up her jaw and onto her cheek. There was no metallic bite of pain, no scratches, no marks. Kai'Sa ached for it. "Ah. There it is again." 

"Please…" 

Evelynn scoffed. 

A wanton moan spilled from Kai'Sa as she _finally_ got a taste of sweet pleasure and she rocked onto that spot for dear life. Knowing Evelynn, only time could tell how long she would be able to hold on without being forcefully torn away. She moaned loose sentences in Afrikaans, slurred and messy as her clit brushed against Evelynn’s. Kai'Sa felt nothing other than the submissive high to please her Miss, though her own blooming pleasure pang angrily at her core. If only she could get Evelynn one step closer to climax, she'd be able to reach her own, finally get her reward. 

The blindfold slipped off and Kai'Sa was met face to face with Evelynn's smirk. Amber eyes narrowed, eyebrows knitted as Evelynn sat back with a hand folded lax against her chin. 

"Are you close?" Kai'Sa nodded feverishly. Gods she was close. Evelynn smiled, a row of white and fangs as she slithered up to her knees. One hand, the one with the claws still attached, laced around her waist and grabbed a handful of Kai'Sa's ass. The second disappeared between Kai'Sa's legs. "Who does this belong to?" Her fingers danced along Kai'Sa's sex. 

"It's—" Two fingers left as soon as they dipped in. "I—It's yours Miss."

"Mhm. Mine." A thumb brushed against her clit, eyes drilling on Kai'Sa's. "You're so wet for me _Bokkie_. Do you really want to cum that badly?"

"Yes Miss please…" 

"Please what?" 

Kai'Sa sobbed, rocking her hips against Evelynn's fingers. "P—Please let me cum." 

A dangerous glint flickered in Evelynn's eyes, flint and steel flashing beneath yellow. Kai'Sa couldn't help but inch away though Evelynn was faster, closing the distance with her lips. She ate away all the frustration, all the buildup, the arousal. Kai'Sa felt it wisp away with one kiss and became completely undone. 

Those fingers slid inside, knuckle deep and curled, and Evelynn wasted no time pistoning her fingers. Already on the peak of an orgasm, Kai'Sa screamed. It was all so overwhelming, so fulfilling. She reached her climax in three thrusts, collapsing again after a few more. Evelynn held her gaze, fingers continuing to pump after number three. 

"You can cum one more time for me," Evelynn slid another finger in. "Right?" 

Kai'Sa choked. They were already so far, why stop now? She nodded and Evelynn leaned forward, nose brushing against the other's. Claws tore into the plump skin of Kai'Sa's ass and left bright red streaks against liquid blue. 

"Cum for me." Kai'Sa didn't think twice. She came around Evelynn's fingers, gasping into her mouth as she rode out the last of her climax. 

Evelynn nonchalantly plopped her fingers in her mouth, sucking the substance off like honey. "I should've prepared towels. Forgot you always leave a mess." 

Kai'Sa chuckled underneath her breath. Her throat felt hollowed out and raw, mind still up in the clouds. A faint click and just like that, her hands were free. She sank like gel onto the bed. 

"You did well," Evelynn kissed Kai'Sa's lips, shared her taste. "You did so very well." 

"This… doesn't excuse you from practice." A laugh and another kiss.

"Is that what you were thinking about while we had sex?" To be fair, it weighed at the back of her mind. For the time being, Kai'Sa continued to regain her composure. 

Turns out when Evelynn said she'd spoil her, she wasn't kidding. 

Dark chocolate was an easy way to win over Kai'Sa's heart, but when Evelynn whipped out the massage oil and smooth jazz she was back on Cloud nine. Before all that however, Evelynn iced down a few of the bruises and marks, tending to each scar with care and precision. They shared a few mindless kisses and caresses that didn't go much further— _though Kai'Sa secretly hoped for it._ Second wind. Evelynn presented a bottle of water that Kai'Sa chugged in seconds. They both laughed at the exchange. 

Kai'Sa did her fair share of Aftercare too, stubbornly pressing Evelynn when she avoided treatment. Dom drop for her was rare but it happened before and Kai'Sa _did not_ want to go through that horrifying experience again. Even Akali couldn't calm her down. 

A quick shower and more harmless kisses later, they settled into bed. Kai'Sa didn't know when Evelynn had time to change the sheets, but that concern slipped away when she fell face first into the mattress. Evelynn played big spoon and Kai'Sa enjoyed the moment while it lasted. She _never_ got to be the small spoon. 

"Goodnight _Bokkie_." 

"Mhm goodnight. See you bright and early tomorrow." She heard Evelynn shuffle beside her and flinched as the other peppered wet kisses along her neck. 

"We'll see." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for readin' this self indulgent filth fic! I wanted to test things with new kinks and pairings (and ngl it was kinda fun)! But the amount of BDSM research I had to do was... phewwww. As always, take it easy and have a nice one y'all! <3
> 
> Twitter: @Nocturnal_Crawl  
> Discord Server: https://discord.gg/GaMwzaGv


End file.
